Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited
by csinycastle85
Summary: A different spin on Mac and Felicia's relationship if they had met as kids.
1. Reunion and Meeting the Families

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH characters in this story; ABC does, but absolutely loves Felicia and the Scorpios.

Takes place over two years 2011-2013.

Reunion and Meeting the families

On a beautiful fall day, Mac sat on a bench admiring the early fall foliage at Port Charles Park. It was one of his days off since becoming PC Police Chief. He was also there because his someone from his past wanted to meet him in the park. He read and reread the short letter that arrived for him while he waited.

_Wednesday, September 14, 2011_

_To Mac Scorpio:_

_Please meet me at the Port Charles Park this Saturday at 11am. Can't wait to see an old flame of mine. I will be looking for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

This person had to be one of his former girlfriends he already knew but he could not figure out who it was. Mac was in for a big shock of his life.

Felicia made one last check before she left her ex-brother and sister-in-law, Tony and Bobbie's house for the park to surprise Mac. After 15 minute walk, Felicia arrived at the park right at 11am on the dot and spotted what she was looking for. She thought, _Good his back is towards me this will be a perfect surprise, he will not know what hit him!_

Felicia slowly little by little walked up to where Mac was sitting and without making a single sound, she tip-toed the last few steps and put her hands on Mac's eyes covering them, startling Mac a bit.

"Who's there?"

"Make your wildest guess, my sweet love."

When Mac heard the voice, his heart raced, but he thought, _Wait could it be who I think it is? Could it be the first and only love from my childhood back in Australia?_

Mac raised his hands and placed it on the hands of the person who was covering his eyes, and felt the soft and silky hands. Mac decided he knew who it was.

He whipped around and came face to face with the ever beautiful girl he fell in love with when he was kid, Felicia Cummings now Felicia Jones.

He got up and instead of giving her a friendly hug, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Hello Malcolm Scorpio, long time no see!"

"Oh my goodness Felicia, was it you who sent that note?"

"Yes, were you surprised?"

"Surprised? More like caught off guard. It is so good to see you again. Oh how I have

missed you! You are look even prettier than the last time I saw you!"

"I have missed you too and have always been thinking about you. Sorry I did not keep in touch," Felicia's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong? How about I treat you to hot chocolate, and I will loan you a sympathetic ear. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Felicia.

They were walking when Felicia suddenly stopped, "wait your accent is gone, what happened?"

"Well I have lived here long enough to gradually lose the accent."

"You know your accent was one of the things I loved about you."

Twenty minutes later they were at Kelly's having hot chocolate and chatting.

"So Felicia how have you been all these years since we lost touch, how are your daughters, Maxie and Georgie?"

"Wow you remembered. Well they are great Maxie and Georgie are graduating in May

from Port Charles University, Maxie on time and Georgie a year early. Maxie is a handful sometimes and very strong willed. Georgie is sweet and very easy going. I had been living with my grandmother, you remember her, Maria in Texas after we left Australia. Then I came to Port Charles for school and married Frisco Jones had Maxie and Georgie and lived in Port Charles. Then Frisco was killed in a car accident when the girls were just starting out at Port Charles High School, I was so beside myself with grief so I left the girls in Tony's and Bobbie's care because I did not want to uproot the girls and went back to Texas. Now I am back permanently since the girls are nearing graduation."

"Wow you have gone through a lot. I am sorry to hear about Frisco's death though."

"Thanks."

"How are you doing? How are your parents?"

"Well as you know that I now live in Port Charles as well. I live pretty close to my brother Robert and his wife Anna, and their daughter Robin. I sent you a few pictures of her when she was young. She is now a doctor at General Hospital and in a very serious relationship with Patrick Drake. Oh and I am now the Chief of Police at the Port Charles Police Department. The last time we were in touch I was still Police Commissioner. As for my parents well they passed a few years ago and after a period of mourning I decided to move to be closer to Robert."

"Oh wow that is enormous achievement. I am sorry to hear about your parents. I know this may be a bit off the topic but how is Alexis?"

"Oh you know her?"

"Yeah, through Bobbie."

"Well she married the love of her life, Jax, and now have given birth to triplets, two boys and a girl, and along with her daughter with Sonny Corinthos, Kristina,

they now have four kids."

"Wow a lot of things have happened since I left. Hey would you like to come by and meet my girls? I know they are in college but they have been staying with their uncle and aunt to save money."

"Yeah sure I would love to meet them, and then later on you should meet Robin and her parents, Robert will happy to see you again, and you will love Anna."

They finished their drink and walked back to Tony and Bobbie's house, before they knew it they were holding hands.

After they went in, Mac sat down, and Felicia went to go and get her girls. After a few minutes all three came down.

"Girls this is Mac Scorpio, my childhood sweetheart. Mac these are my daughters Maxie and Georgie."

"It is nice to meet you both and I think I might have met you guys before when I was a guest lecturer at Port Charles University."

Maxie said, "Oh yeah I remember. "You did a really good job in captivating the students who have short attention spans."

The foursome bonded a bit and then Mac chatted a bit with Tony and Bobbie and had lunch with them. After lunch said he need to leave and bid them all a good day. Felicia walked Mac to the door and said to Felicia, "Think you and girls are free tomorrow to have lunch with me, Robert, Anna, and Robin at my place?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 12:30pm, does that sound good?"

"Okay see you then."

Mac said his goodbyes and Felicia walked Mac to the door and then without thinking he planted a kiss on a surprised Felicia and left.

After Mac left Felicia went back to living room and talked with her family.

Later that night Felicia and daughters talked about what had happened.

"Mom, I actually did not know you and Mac were sweethearts when you were young, that sounds so romantic and cute at the same time," said Maxie, "how come you guys split up?"

"Well your great-grandmother never got used to the driving on the wrong side of the road even though we had been there a few years. She knew I was in love in Mac by the time we had to leave but I told her that I would also do anything to make her happy so we moved. I had to break it to Mac that I was moving back to Texas, he handled it well but I could tell he was hurt."

Maxie was speechless.

"Yeah I agree you guys seem perfect together and a match made in heaven. I mean you also loved dad very much, but now I think you and Mac can get back together."

"Georgie is right now is your time to be happy again!" exclaimed Maxie.

"So I already have your approval?"

"Totally," Maxie and Georgie both said together.

"You know when I was at the guest lecturer event, and saw Mac, I thought of you and how the two of you would be perfect together, but then it was before I realized you guys were together as kids," explained Georgie.

Felicia was happy to see that both her girls had already approved of Mac.

"Oh Mac has invited us over to his place for lunch with his family."

"Really that is so cool, I cannot wait to see Robin again."

"I know what you are thinking mom, we know Robin and we are friends with her." said Georgie.

When Mac got home that afternoon after stopping in to check in at the PCPD, he was filling kind of giddy, he had reunited with his childhood sweetheart. He called Robert

and told him the good news.

"Hey Robert you will not believe who I saw?"

"Oh for heaven sakes bro how am I to guess?"

"Just make your wildest guess!"

"Could it be one of your girlfriends from the past?"

"You are so close! I saw Felicia earlier today!"

"You mean the girl you meet and fell in love with all those years ago?"

"Yep," replied Mac now grinning ear to ear.

"Congratulations bro!"

"Thanks, hey would you like to come over for lunch? Felicia and her daughters will be

here."

"Sure thing, is there anything you need us to make or to bring?"

"How about a salad and something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Oh and can you come around 12 noon?"

"Yes, I cannot wait to see Felicia again and then meet her daughters."

"See you tomorrow."

The next day Mac was up early got the house cleaned up for his visitors. At 12pm,

Robert, Anna, and Robin arrived with the salad, salad dressing and the drinks. At the Jones' the Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie were getting ready to leave. The threesome then walked over then right before 12:30pm they arrived at Mac's place. Felicia rang the doorbell and Mac opened door greeted Felicia by giving her a hug, and let then let the three ladies in. When Felicia walked into the living room the first person to greet was none other than Robert Scorpio.

"Why hello Felicia, it is so nice to see you again, how are you?"

"I am fine how have you been all these years? You must be very proud of Robin."

"Pretty good, Mac made me the Police Commissioner after he got promoted to big boss job. Yes I very much am. Oh Felicia I would like you to meet my wife Anna."

"Hi Anna it is very nice to meet you, you must be pleased that Robin has accomplished so much."

"Oh you must be Felicia, Mac's love from long ago. We have heard so much about you and are elated that he met up with you. I am sorry to hear what happened to Frisco, but I do say you and Mac look perfect together!"

"Why thank you Anna. I almost forgot these are my daughters, Maxie and Georgie but then you guys already know them because they are friends with Robin, by the way where is Robin?"

"Robin is in the kitchen with the food setting up, why don't you go in and say hi and get you and your girls something to drink."

After Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie went into kitchen, Mac, Robert, and Anna sat down to chat.

"Mac, Felicia seems like a perfect match to you, the two of you should get together," said Anna.

"I agree she is even prettier than when I last saw her all those years ago."

"So I take it I have your approval?"

"Why of course bro, don't be silly. Anna and I have already accepted her and her girls as family."

Meanwhile in the kitchen the three went up to Robin and Felicia tapped her on the shoulder, surprised Robin turned around and came face to face with Felicia.

"Hi Robin, my how you have grown, I remember seeing your picture when you are young and growing up and now you have matured into a young woman and a doctor at

General Hospital."

"Oh my Felicia hi! It is good to finally meet you."

"You too!"

"Hi Robin," chimed in Maxie and Georgie.

"Hey you two!" said Robin.

Everyone talked, hung out and had a great time. Before Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie left, Mac pulled Felicia aside and whispered to her, "I think we should get back together, my family already sees you as family."

"Really? That is what I was thinking too, my girls, Bobbie and Tony think so too!"

So they sealed the deal with an embrace and short lip lock.


	2. The Relationship

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 1

Over the next three months Mac and Felicia were together each and every free moment they had, Felicia even stopped by the PCPD from time to timeto see Mac. Mac even got to spend some time with Maxie and Georgie, and Felicia spent sometime with Robin and met Patrick on their days off. By the time Thanksgiving passed, Mac knew it was time for him to propose to his soul mate. However, he knew decorating was not his niche so enlisted the help of Anna, and Robin. Before the event Mac had sent Felicia a note requesting her presence, which got her curious.

_Thursday, December 15, 2011_

_To My Dearest Felicia,_

_Your presence is required this Saturday, December 17, 2011 7:30pm, don't be late and formal attire required. It will be a night you will never forget. See you then._

_Sincerely Your Soul mate,_

_Mac Scorpio_

After reading the note, Felicia wondered, _what could Mac be up to?_ Felicia was about to receive the greatest surprise of her life.

The night that Mac had planned for had finally arrived and everything was in place thanks to Anna and Robin, for whom without her help everything would have been a disaster. Before the special night Mac, Robert, and Anna chatted for a bit and he told them of this plans, Robin had to leave for work, so she does not know about the surprise her uncle had planned..

"So you are ready to propose to Felicia, which is great. This should have happened years ago but happening now makes it all the more special," said Robert.

"I agree," said Anna.

Awhile later Mac who was wearing a white starched collar shirt with gold tie silver vest, and a rose boutonnière for the occasion waited patiently with a rose holding an encased orchid corsage to give to Felicia. At 7:30pm the doorbell rang, Mac strolled over to the door and about to be blown away. Felicia arrived at Mac's place wearing wool coat over a blue velvet satin ball gown with side ruche and beaded bodice with a wrap matched with 2-inch gold heels, seeing Felicia Mac became weak at the knees.

Mac barely managed to say, "Welcome" and gave Felicia the corsage. Mac thought to himself _wow Felicia is prettier than I remembered._

They had dinner and some chocolate éclairs and chatted with Dave Koz's "Faces of the Heart" playing softly in the background.

Suddenly Mac said to Felicia, "Come I have a surprise for you. I will be right back and put the blindfold on while you wait."

"Wait a sec, what surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Mac shouted from his shoulder.

When Mac came back Felicia was ready and led Felicia to a newly installed study, took the blindfold off of Felicia and her mouth dropped. The room was lit with old fashioned candles. There laid a dozen red roses and pink and white orchids on his desk. Mac led Felicia over to the desk picked up the bouquet and gave it to Felicia.

"Wow Mac did you pull off all this by yourself?"

"Well maybe with some help from Anna and Robin," began Mac coyly, "Felicia, do you know what today is?"

"Well, it is December 17, and the coldest day I can ever remember."

"True, it is also a day that you and I will never forget. Felicia before you came back in to my life was incomplete like something was missing. After you moved back to the United States, I tried to move on with my life but it was hard. We stayed touch which was good but by the time we lost touch I heard you had your second daughter Georgie. When I moved to the United States I tried locating you but I had no luck. Now with you here, everything feels right and has come full circle. I am glad we are together again after all the time that we have been separated. If you answer my question positively you will make me a very happy man."

Mac got ring box out of the pant pocket, slowly got down on knee opened it catching Felicia by surprise.

"Felicia, I have always loved you even when we were not together, Felicia will you do the honor in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Felicia, speechless was unable to utter a word, but regained her voice.

"Mac, I love you too! Yes, yes, YES I will marry you."

Mac still on one knee got out the 0.91 carat diamond set in a platinum solitaire setting and slid it on Felicia's finger. Felicia was bowed over while eying the ring.

"Mac, the ring is..." Felicia paused then said, "...absolutely stunning. I love the ring and I love you very much!"

Mac stood up and then the love birds locked lips and embraced for some time while slow romantic music played in the background. This was a night both Felicia and Mac would never forget. By the end of the night the two were cuddled up and fast asleep on the couch.

The next day before going back to Tony's place, she decided she needed to talk to Robin. Felicia gave Robin a call and asked her to come over to tell her the good news. Before Robin came Felicia found the mitten the night before and put it on her left hand. to cover up the ring as a surprise. Ten minutes later both Felicia and Robin were in the kitchen eating the breakfast Mac made for them. Mac then had to leave for work but promised he would see her later. Moments later Felicia was ready to tell the Robin good news.

"So Felicia how was last night with Uncle Mac?"

"IT was magnificent, you and your mom did a great job with the decorations were lovely and something came of it too."

"Oh really, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Mac never told you?"

"Nope I do not know."

"Well when you came over, you may have you may have seen a mitten on my left hand, well there is a reason for that," Felicia said slyly.

"Stop the suspense it's killing me what happened?"

"Well you'll be happy to hear that your Uncle Mac and I are engaged!"

Robin's mouth dropped.

"No WAY!" Robin now filled with joy jumped up and hugged Felicia.

"Congratulations, that is wonderful news. Uncle Mac is finally going to be with his one true love, you Felicia."

"Oh I forget I need to show you something," Felicia added.

Felicia slid of the mitten to reveal the engagement ring Mac gave her.

Robin was in awe.

"Oh my goodness, that ring is to die for! I am so happy for the both of you!"

"Oh Robin there is something that I need to ask you. With a smile on her face, she choked a bit and then proceeded.

"Robin I have watched you grow up through all the pictures that were sent to me, and the little girl in those pictures has grown up to be come the successful doctor and beautiful young woman that you have become. Now that I have met you in person it felt like I have known you forever. I would be honored if you could be my maid of honor."

The announcement dazed Robin as her eyes widened.

"Felicia I would be so honored to be the maid of honor at your wedding and stand next to you as you marry Uncle Mac."

Felicia was so happy that Robin accepted her invitation. Her life was almost complete.

After arriving back at Tony's place at the Brownstone from an unforgettable night and wonderful morning, Felicia pinched herself to make sure it was not all a dream and that was for real. After that she decided to tell Maxie and Georgie the good news. She went upstairs to tell them.

Felicia knocked on Maxie's and Georgie's room and asked them to come to her room.

Before they came she covered up her left hand with the mitten so the girls could not see the ring...yet.

"Hey mom, is there something that you need to tell us?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Last night Uncle Mac invited me over for a special night and was a night I will never forget."

Felicia then took off the mitten and showed both her girls.

Both girls were surprised to point they had to rub their eyes to make sure they were seeing correctly.

Maxie asked, "Mom, did Mac ask you to marry him?"

"Yes sweetheart he did."

Both Maxie and Georgie jumped up and down gleefully.

"Oh mom this is wonderful news. Soon we will all be a family and Uncle Mac will be our dad, but we will always remember our biological father."

"Oh before I forget, I would love it if the two of you be my bridesmaids."

Maxie and Georgie were stopped in the tracks with the invite. Both were equally taken aback.

"Yes mom, Georgie and I would love to be your bridesmaid, who did you ask to be the maid of honor?"

"Robin," said Felicia.

"Awesome!" was Maxie's and Georgie's response.

The next person she decided to tell the good news to was her beloved grandmother, Maria.

"Hello grandmother it is me. How are you? I miss you!"

"Hello my darling I miss you too, how is life in Port Charles? How are the girls?"

"We are all fine, and the girls have grown and matured so much since the time I left them

Tony and Bobbie's care, and life couldn't be better. Hey do you remember the young fellow I met in Australia when I was kid, Malcolm Scorpio and how we were inseparable?"

"Yes I do remember he made a very good first impression on me when I met him."

"Yes after moving back here to Port Charles I reunited with him and now, here is the good news, but you need to sit down for this next piece of good news. Last night Mac invited me over for a romantic night at his place the whole night went by a blur and before the night was over he asked me to marry him."

There was period of silence on the other end.

"Grandmother, are you ok?"

"Yes I am ok. I am so happy that you and Mac are getting married. This should have happened a long time ago, but I had wanted to move back to Texas, I am so sorry I separated the two of you."

"There is no need to be sorry, I mean things did turn out for the best right?"

"Yes they sure did. Listen I need to go but I will let you know when the wedding will be ok? I miss you Grandmother."

"I miss you too; please give Maxie, Georgie and Mac a hug for me."

"I will."

As all this was going on Felicia also reunited with an old friend of hers, Tiffany Hill and Sean Donely. Tiffany and Sean left Port Charles for Boston so that Sean could get better from an accident he suffered.

One day Felicia got a note from Tiffany,

_Monday, December 19, 2011_

_Hey there old pal,_

_How are you? How have you been all these years? I am sorry to hear about Frisco, I know that he was a good man he treated you and your girls with utmost respect. Sean is much better and thought about "his princess" everyday. After he recovered we decided to stay in Boston to raise our kids twins, Felicia "Flicka" and Andrew "Frisco" (yes I had twins named them after you and Frisco). Hey Sean and I would to meet up with you for lunch I will bring the twins by as well. Give me a call soon at 555-4177 can't wait to hear from you! Sean says hi!_

_Sincerely Your Pal Forever,_

_Tiffany Hill-Donely_

Felicia called Tiffany immediately after reading the note.

"Hello Hill-Donely residence," said a familiar voice.

"Why hello Tiffany," said Felicia coyly.

"OH MY GOSH, Felicia is that you? AAAHHH! How are you?"

"I am good how about you?"

"I am doing wonderful. I have just finished unpacking and putting everything in the right

place."

"That is good to hear, hey I read your note, and for lunch at Kelly's would this Thursday work say 11:30am?"

"That will be wonderful! Oh Sean and I can't to see you again, and can't wait for you to meet my kids they are the best. Think your girls can come?"

"Sure I will check with them. I cannot wait to see you too; I have good news and a surprise to show you."

"Oh really what is it?"

"I cannot tell you or else it would not be a secret anymore, right?"

A few days later Felicia along with Maxie and Georgie went to Kelly's Diner to meet up with Tiffany and Sean and their kids. When they walked it was an instant hug feast for all.

"Oh my word Tiffany you have not aged all. Oh it is so good to see you again!"

Felicia then came face to face with Sean and they embraced for a time.

"It is good to see you again Princess, oh how I have missed you!"

"I missed you, as a friend and the father figure that you were to me. Oh I would like you to meet my girls. You remember Maxie but have never met Georgie. Maxie you have met

Tiffany and Sean before when you were still young, and Georgie you never got to meet Tiffany and Sean for that they left right before you were born."

"Why hello Maxie my how have you have grown, you were just so small when we last saw you. And Georgie it is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too!"

"Hey Tiffany where are your kids?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Sean had motioned to kids to come over.

"Felicia I would like you to meet your name sake, Felicia or Flicka as everyone calls her and her twin brother, Frisco."

"Flicka and Andrew it is very nice to meet you, you two look very much like your parents."

"Thank you very much."

Flicka then added, "It is so good to finally to meet my namesake, mom and dad have told me a lot about you."

Maxie, Georgie, Flicka and Andrew sat at another table and struck up conversations, meanwhile Felicia, Tiffany and Sean where chatting up a storm.

"Sit sit, I want hear about the surprise you told me a few days ago."

"Okay I hope you are ready for this. A few day ago I reunited with my childhood love, Mac Scorpio and," Felicia said and got interrupted.


	3. The Engagement

Chapter 2-The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 4

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 2

Sean asked, "How is Mac? I heard he got promoted. Anyways I should say Tiffany and I got to meet Mac when he first moved here."

Tiffany then interjected, "Wait did you say you were childhood sweethearts? That sounds so sweet! Sorry go on."

"Yeah when I came back because both Maxie and Georgie are graduating in May are going to graduating from PCU soon I found out Mac was living in Port Charles and we met up and reunited and before we were a couple again, and here is the surprise."

Felicia slid off the mittens, right one first and then the left one exposing the engagement ring she had received from Mac.

Tiffany's eyes widened.

"You mean you and Mac are getting married?"

"Yes we are. He proposed me just a few days ago, so far only Robert, Anna, Robin and my grandmother and Maxie and Georgie know about the good news. Of course now you two know too! "

Tiffany jumped up and went over to hug Felicia.

"Oh this is wonderful news."

Mac and Felicia decide they would announce the good news together. So they invited all their family and friends for a Christmas Eve get together at the Metro Court Hotel and give them the good news.

After some intermingling, Mac and Felicia decided it was time to announce the joyous news.

Mac with Felicia by his side, clinked his water glass with a spoon and said,

"Thank you everyone for coming today. We are grateful to have such a great group of

friends. Felicia and I have something happy to tell you."

Mac looked over at Felicia and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Come on what is the good news?" asked Nikolas.

"Well we are delighted to tell you that WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

The room erupted into cheer.

After the announcement, all the women dragged Felicia to their own corner while the guys did the same for Mac.

"Oh my gosh Felicia, congratulations on getting engaged, I always knew you guys were meant to be" said Audrey

"Thank you Audrey."

"May we see the ring?" asked Lulu

"Sure."

Felicia held out her finger and all the women were speechless.

"That ring is absolutely gorgeous," exclaimed Lesley.

"Yeah I know."

After awhile Felicia asked Anna, Emily, Bobbie, and Tiffany to join her for a minute.

"Anna, Emily, and Bobbie, Tiffany I would be honored if you be the bridesmaids at my wedding."

Both Anna's and Emily's mouth dropped at the announcement.

"Emily and I would be so honored to stand with you on your big day."

Bobbie and Tiffany were equally speechless. After a moment of silence both agreed.

"Oh Felicia both Bobbie and I would be honored to stand with you on your big day!!"

Tiffany exclaimed in excitement.

"Also Tiffany I was wondering if Flicka would also like to be a bridesmaid."

"Why not ask them now?"

Felicia and Tiffany went off to find Flicka. When Felicia they asked Flicka accept with great modesty.

While talking with the other girls she happened to see Lucky walk by towards the counter, she excused herself and went over she knew who would be the perfect person to escort her down the aisle on her big day.

"Hey you,"

"Oh, hi Felicia," Lucky paused for a bit, "Congratulations on your engagement to Mac. I am very happy for you."

"Hey Lucky I was wondering if you would do the honor in walking me down the aisle."

Lucky was shocked in receiving such an invitation.

"Felicia I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. You know when I accidentally punched you in the cheek all those years ago I felt so bad, but I knew deep inside there was a way I would be able to make it up to you."

When Lucky mention the incident that happened she was surprised that it remained with him all these years

"I did not know you still felt bad about that occurrence."

Felicia and Lucky chatted for a bit then she remembered she needed to talk to Alexis.

"Hey Lucky, do happen to know where Alexis is?"

"When I walked over to get a drink I saw her with her daughter Kristina."

"Thank you."

Felicia walked over to where Alexis was sitting with Kristina.

"Hi Alexis."

Alexis whipped around surprised.

"Sorry did not mean to startle you."

"No it is okay, how are you? I have not talked to you since you got back. By the way, congratulations on getting engaged to Mac."

"Thank you, and congratulations on marrying your soul mate and then having healthy triplets."

"Thank you."

"Hey I was wondering if Kristina would like to be the flower girl at my wedding."

Alexis slightly shocked and said, "Oh my I bet she would love to why don't you ask her?"

Alexis turned to Kristina and said, "Auntie Felicia would like to ask you something, ok?"

Kristina nodded.

"Hi there Kristina, my how have you grown since I last saw you"

Kristina smiled a tiny grin, blushing.

"How would you like to be the flower girl at my wedding?"

Kristina turned around looked at her mother and asked, "Is it okay mommy?"

"Yes it is Kristina."

Kristina turned back and responded timidly, "Ok."

Everything was falling into place.

Meanwhile on the guys' side all the guys were congratulating Mac again and again.

"Congratulations man, since seeing you two together I knew you and Felicia are meant to be." said Jax.

"Thank you, that was very observant of you."

"Hey excuse me for a few minutes ok I have a few people to talk to."

"Sure."

Mac found Robert and asked him, "I would be honored if you would be my best man on my big day."

"Sure thing, you were my best man at my wedding and now I am returning the favor."

He then went to go and find Sean, Tony, Jesse, Dillon, and Spinelli.

"Hey you guys I would love it if you could be my groomsmen on my wedding day, what do you say?"

All were in shock to be asked. Each one of their jaws dropped in sync one by one.

Tony spoke for the guys, "We would honored to stand with you on your big day!"

"That is great thank you guys! Excuse me, Tony could I speak to you in private."


	4. The Annoucement

Chapter 2-The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 5

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 3

Mac had Tony follow him to another corner and asked, "Is it ok with you that Lucas is the ring bearer?"

"Why of course, he would love to do it!"

Towards the end of the party Mac and Felicia found their way into each other's arm and embraced.

"Hey Mac who did you ask to be your groomsmen?"

"Sean, Tony, Dillon, Jesse, Spinelli."

"How about the ring bearer?"

"Lucas"

"Good choice, how about best man?"

"My brother, of course."

"Of course, of course."

"How about you who did you ask to be a part of your bridal party?"

"Tiffany, Anna, Maxie, Georgie, Bobbie, and Tiffany's daughter and my namesake

Felicia or Flicka."

"How about the maid of honor and the flower girl?"

"Robin and Kristina Corinthos-Jacks respectively"

"Almost completely perfect expect now I realize that I need one more groomsmen, got a suggestion?"

"Yeah Sean and Tiffany's son Frisco who was named after someone we all used to

know."

"That is a perfect choice. Let's go find them right now."

As now the party has ended, Sean and his family were not hard to find.

"Hey Sean I have met your son and he seems really well-rounded for his age, think he would like be a groomsmen as well?"

"Sure thing,"

When Andrew was asked he like his sister accepted with great humility.

Later that night at Mac's place (by this time Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie had moved in with Mac) Mac and Felicia were at the fireplace relaxing after a day of joyous celebration with their friends and family.

Mac then suddenly asked, "Hey sweetheart have you picked out a date for our wedding?"

"Do you have any idea?"

"I am letting you pick."

"Hmmm, how about April 17, 2012, about four months from now?"

"Are you sure that will be enough time to get ready?"

"Sure I know where to look for help. How about the location, you get to pick

(the destination)."

"How about at a church in Rio de Janeiro?"

"You want to do a destination wedding?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh I have something to give you, my first early Christmas gift to you as your fiancé."  
Mac got up from the couch, went over the Christmas tree and got a small package and handed it to Felicia.

"What is it my darling?"

"Open and find out."

Felicia delicately took off the wrapping paper and opened the box that appeared and let out a quiet gasp. In the box was a silver bracelet encrusted with diamonds.

"Sweetie this is breathtaking."

"Look inside."

With a quizzical look on her face, Felicia looked inside and saw the inscription.

"_To my darling Felicia, you are the love of my life."_

"I could not quite fit it all one bracelet so here is the other half."

Mac handed the Felicia a small envelope, she opened and read the rest:

"_I never stopped loving you even after you moved back to Texas. I am looking forward to our future together."_

"Oh sweetheart thank you I love it! Now that you gave me my present early I will give you your present early as well."

Felicia did the same, went over the tree and picked up a box and handed it to Mac.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Mac smoothly and effortlessly took off the wrapping paper, opened the box and saw a sterling silver watch.

"Felicia this is incredible, but how were you able to afford this?"

"Well Tony, Bobbie, Maxie, Georgie, and I chipped in order for me to get the watch to give to you. It suits you now that you are the Police Chief. Read the note included."

_December 23, 2011_

_To Mac:_

_I will always love you no matter what happens. We are in this together from now to the end of time._

_Love Yours For Eternity,_

_Felicia_

"Felicia, you are the best, I have been wanting this watch for sometime and you read my mind!"

After the gift exchange, Felicia and Mac cuddled in each other's arms and soon fell fast asleep.

The day before New Years Eve Felicia along with Mac, Maxie, and Georgie flew to

Texas to surprise Maria. On the car ride there, they were engaged in a flurry of

conversations.

"Boy will great-grandmother will be surprised to see us," said Georgie, "I have not seen her in a long time!"

"I know me neither," said Maxie.

"You are two are both correct, but Mac has not seen her since we were young, isn't that right pumpkin?"

"Yes you are correct, do you think she will still recognize me?"

"Of course she will, she told me that you made a very good impression on her."

"Okay we are almost there."

Before long they were at the front door of the hacienda and Felicia knocked on the door and Maria opened to great surprise on her face.

"Oh my Felicia, how are you? I did not know that you were coming, this is quite a surprise."

"There are three other people here with me as well."

"Oh who?"

"Hi great-grandma!" Maxie and Georgie said in unison.

"Oh my, your mom is right, you two have grown into lovely young women. The last I

saw the two of you, you two were in middle school."

"There is one other person."

"Hello Maria, how are you? It is has been a long time since we last met."

"My, Malcolm you have become even more handsome since I last saw you."

Felicia whispered to Mac, "See I told you she recognized you."

After a time of catching Mac, Maxie, Georgie went to bed but Felicia chatted with Maria for a bit longer.

"Oh grandmother I promised I would tell you the day I would be getting married. Mac and I decided on April 17, 2012 so in less than 4 months."

"My that is only in a few short months, are you going to manage?"

"Yes I have complete faith in my bridal party to help me out."

"And have you figured out the location of where the ceremony is going to take place?"

"Well I let Mac pick the place and he picked Rio De Janeiro, Brazil."

"A destination wedding, that is going to suit you both very well, I have also wanted to go there and heard it is very pretty there during fall."

"Oh I am also thinking of picking you up on the way over there. This way you get to ride with my bridal party and Mac and his groomsmen."

"Wonderful idea darling, I am glad to see that you have this all under control."

Felicia and Maria then decided to retire for the night for the next few nights would be the beginning of what would lead up to her big day.


	5. The Planning and the Parties

Chapter 2-The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 6

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

The Planning and the parties

The planning immediately began the day after she and the family came back from Texas. Not a single detail was overlooked and all was taken care of the flower arrangements, the bouquets, the invitations, reservations for the church, reception, and limousines and the bridal party gowns, photographers, the band, and the caterers, and flower arrangements.

At that time Robin cleared her schedule for a time to help with planning and being there for support. With Robin around during the planning Felicia was composed and it amazed anyone who was with at different stages of planning she can be like this time in a time of stressing about anything that could possibly go wrong.

One day in early February all of the were going out for hot chocolate and were discussing how everything was coming along and suddenly Tiffany asked, "Felicia I am amazed by how you are so peaceful during this whole process you can usually get tense, what happened?"

"Well I guess I am put to ease that I am marrying the love of my life and soul mate, the man I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life."

"I guess that will do wonders with your mind and soul," said Tiffany.

By mid-February everything was ready, the invitations were sent out, all reservations were made, caterers, photographers, bouquets and flower arrangements were set and Felicia was ready.

All the bridal party gowns and groom, best man, groomsmen, and ring bearer tux were ready by mid March. It was agreed early that the bridesmaids would dressed identical,

Robin would have her own gown, and Kristina would have almost a miniature version of

Felicia's gown only with sleeves.

At the final fitting all the ladies were ohhing and ahhing. When Felicia saw her bridal party in their gowns, she gave them thumbs because they looked all so lovely. Robin looked gorgeous in her gown. Then it was Felicia's turn to put on her gown for a last fitting before the wedding. When she came out everyone was speechless.

"Oh Felicia you are absolutely going to knock my brother-in-law dead when he sees you walking down the aisle," remarked Anna.

"So I picked the right gown?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!" the whole party said all at once, which made Felicia smile wide.

After the fitting was over, Felicia and the girls went home with their gowns protected by a garment bag.

One week before the big event, everyone the bride and groom to be the bridal party, the groomsmen, ring bearer, all their friends all from Port Charles flew to Rio de Janeiro in jets, courtesy of Jax to begin the set up. As promised the jet carried that the soon-to-be family of four stopped in Texas to pick up Maria.

Two days before the wedding, Robin hosted a bridal shower dinner for Felicia the lunch was at a Portuguese restaurant. They were all enjoying themselves, when Robin mentioned it was time for the gifts.

Maxie and Georgie were first and they got Felicia a blow up dummy version of Mac.

When the other girls saw it they burst out laughing.

"This one the silliest gifts I have ever gotten my whole lift. Thank you girls."

"You are welcome mom!" exclaimed Georgie

"We thought it would be able to amuse you when you are done and Mac is not around," said Maxie.

Tiffany and Flicka got Felicia something wild, something she would never imaging getting on her own, the strapless longline bustier, when everyone saw the gift they all

gasped.

"My, my...now whose idea was this?" Felicia asked inquisitively, "Tiffany?"

"Ok, ok guilty as charged," said Tiffany sheepishly.

"I knew it, but thank you for the gift it is very...outrageous."

Next came Anna and Robin. Their gift was a personalized version of monopoly or in this case loveopoly, with Mac and Felicia's childhood and engagement party pic in the middle.

"You guys this is so awesome, I love it, but how did get the pictures?"

"I borrowed them from Uncle Mac, so he knows about this one gift."

"Thank you and I will have to show it to him."

Bobbie gave Felicia a compact purse mirror with her and Mac's name engraved on there.

"Oh Bobbie this absolutely perfect, I will be put this to good use and will remind me of our eternal love."

Emily presented Felicia with a gift basket.

"I had done some shopping here not long after we got here and I found these I thought you might like."

"Thank you for the gift basket Emily, it was very thoughtful of you."

Last but not least Maria gave Felicia the biggest wrapped present of all. Felicia carefully unwrapped the tissue paper and revealed a folded handmade, hand stitched quilt all decorated with hearts and stars. Felicia unfolded it and read the stitching:

_Mac and Felicia Scorpio_

_Married on Tuesday, April 17, 2012._

"_May the two of you always be happy for all of eternity."_

Felicia teared up when she saw the quilt.

"Grandmother, I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. You are beyond the

best! Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome. Now you and Mac have something for those cold nights ahead of you."

Felicia got up to go hug Maria.

By the time the bridal/dinner party was over in the early afternoon, everyone went back to their hotel suites while Felicia wondered was how Mac the boys are at their party during which .Mac received some very "interesting" gifts.

The day before the wedding and the day of the rehearsal dinner, the girls went out to a beauty salon to be pampered. Later that afternoon the rehearsal went as planned with any hitches and the happy couple knew they were more than ready. That night at dinner everyone was enjoying themselves. Mac and Felicia left for their rooms early. Before they did that they went up, Felicia in Mac's arms, embraced and smooched for a bit before Mac said,

"This time tomorrow we will be husband and wife united for good."

"I cannot wait," said Felicia.


	6. The Big Day and the Reception

Chapter 2-The Relationship, the Engagement, and the Announcement-Part 7

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

The Big Day and the Reception-Part 1

The morning of the big day arrived and everyone was up and about making sure nothing goes wrong. The bridal party and the groomsmen and the ring bearer had their picture taken. By early afternoon everyone was gathered around Felicia in one of the dressing/waiting rooms for the time honored traditions.

"Before you guys start I have something to say. Thank you for being there for me. you guys mean a lot to me. Okay now we can continue with the traditions. Oh yeah I am already wearing something old, diamond silver bracelet that Mac gave to me for Christmas."

"Felicia, then Flicka and I will give you something new."

Flicka gave Felicia a rectangular box with a bow on it, Felicia opened it and was amazed.

"My mom and I thought it would be appropriate for to get a light weight gold necklace attached with anagrams of the first letter of yours and Mac's first name, F and M intertwined together."

"This is exquisite. Thank you so much! Flicka would you like to put it on me"

"Sure."

Flicka went over and put on the necklace and Felicia looked breathtakingly elegant with the necklace on.

"Felicia, well it's our turn, Maxie and Georgie and I have something borrowed."

"Aunt Bobbie had made me and Maxie each a small handkerchief and we decide it would look awesome if we had it sewn together to make a bigger handkerchief."

"Why thank you girls. Bobbie since when did you know how to sew?"

"Well you would be surprise but I just picked up one day and never looked back."

This now leaves Robin and Anna.

"We wanted to go last because you are going to need this at the reception."

Anna handed Felicia a small box, Felicia opened it saw an elegant sky blue silk garter.

"This is incredible, thank you," Felicia paused I can't wait until the time Mac takes it off of me!"

Felicia's comment garnered a lot of giggles.

"Well it is time for me to put on my bridal gown and get to the altar."

Felicia got into her gown and Maxie and Georgie did the honors of zipping up while both Maria and Robin put the veil on Felicia. Once Felicia was ready, Bobbie

said, "group hug everyone and then it is time."

The whole bridal party managed to squeeze in altogether for the group hug and then the bridesmaids picked up their bouquets of roses and orchids and went to take their places and Maria gave Felicia another hug before leaving.

Robin was about to leave with the group when she saw Felicia tear up a bit and told the others she would catch up in a bit.

Robin got a tissue and gently dabbed Felicia's eyes to make sure the makeup does not run.

"I know that these are tears of joy but you do not want to ruin your makeup."

"You are right...," Felicia took a deep breath; "Ok I am ready."

"Good cause Lucky is outside ready to escort you."

"Ok tell him I will be right out."

Robin picked up her bouquet and went to join the others.

A few more minutes of composure and Felicia was ready.

A knock then came on the door and Lucky asked, "Are you ready? Because I know that the Mac the Police Chief has been ready since this morning."

"I am ready, let's go!"

Lucky led Felicia to the beginning of the second set of church doors where the bridal party was waiting

At the altar of the Catedral Presbiteriana do Rio de Janeiro right before the ceremony began were the close friends and family who were at the Metro Court when the engagement was announced.

Mac, who was calm, cool and collected, was wearing a simple yet chic stroller matched with a 5-Button vest in Dove Grey and Striped Long tie. He stood with his groomsmen who were wearing matching 2-Button Peak Tuxedo matched with a Herringbone Fullback vest in black/silver and satin bow tie in black.

The processional music struck up, and right before the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, Robert who was wearing 3-Button Notch Tuxedo with a geometrics fullback vest and solid on tie blue velvet whispered to Mac, "This is it little bro, you and Felicia are finally fulfilling the match made when you two were young." Then Bobbie, Emily, Maxie, Georgie, Anna, Flicka, and Tiffany one by one came down the aisle all donning a blue velvet georgette spaghetti strap A-line with front drape and empire waistline. Followed by the ring bearer Lucas, who was wearing a miniature version of what the groomsmen are wearing and the flower girl. Kristina Corinthos-Jacks wore an ivory spaghetti strap taffeta gown with pick-up skirt and beaded motif details, was scattering rose and camellia petals as she made her way down. The maid of honor Robin wore a blue velvet satin strapless side ruched ball gown with rhinestone brooch. All members of the bridal party were beautiful. Then the bridal chorus began to play and everyone stood and turned their head to the closed door. The door opened and escorted by Lucky Spencer who was wearing a button Neru Collar Tuxedo with geometrics fullback vest and solid long tie in blue velvet was Felicia. When Mac saw Felicia, he unable to talk. Felicia wore a satin and taffeta gown with beaded metallic lace on bodice and pick-up skirt and chapel train, and a fingertip length veil with beaded scallop edge. She seemed more like an angel floating on a cloud than a bride walking down the aisle.

When Lucky and Felicia reached the front of the altar, the minister and Mac walked down, and the minister asked, "Who gives this bride away to this man standing here beside me?"

"I do," said Lucky.

Lucky kissed Felicia on both cheeks and gave Mac a firm handshake and gave Felicia's hand to Mac.

The day that Mac and Felicia have waited patiently for has arrived. Mac faced Felicia, and Felicia faced Mac. The minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on the union of these two people. We pray that their life is long and happy, and this union is fruitful, in name of the father, of the son, and of the Holy Ghost Amen." The minister then said, "Now Mac and Felicia have each written a letter to the other, Mac, go ahead. Mac gently squeezed Felicia's hand and began.

"Felicia my one and only true love, when I first met you, I knew instantly that we were meant to be together. Every moment that I got to spend with you back then only reconfirmed my thoughts. I was sad when you had to move back to Texas, I thought my life was over. Now after all this time I am with the person I am meant to be with, and that is you Felicia. I am glad that we waited patiently, and here we are. I love you with all my heart."

Felicia gently squeezed Mac's hand back.

"My sweet Mac, we have waited all our lives for this day. I knew that when you

made your promise all those years ago, you would keep your promise despite us getting separated. However, I always knew we had a connection, and my heart always skips a beat when I am with you. Now I stand here with you after all this time. I am pledging my life to you and we will meet head on the curves that life throws at us. I love you very much with all my heart."

Both Mac and Felicia knew the tears are now falling like mini waterfalls.

"Now for the vows that they wrote themselves, go ahead Mac."

"Felicia from the first time I saw I thought that you were the prettiest girl I have seen.

Then when my parents introduced me to you and your grandmother and found out you descended from Aztec royalty I was awestruck. In my young mind I thought, _Wow could I have just found my soul mate when I still had my life ahead of me?_ Now we have a life and future to look forward to, and with your grandmother and all of our friends here to witness this miracle. So today, after all the time we have been apart, I stand here before you and take you as my wife. I promise to be faithful to you and always make you and our daughters Maxie and Georgie happy. I will make sure that you will not regret marrying me. I vow to love you for longer than the universe holds." Mac got the ring from Lucas and slid it onto Felicia's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Mac," Felicia paused, misty-eyed by this time and then continued, "Wow, you said most of what I wanted to say. You read my mind. However, when I first met you I was speechless, you looked handsome and strong. However, it never occurred to me that we were destined to be together. Now after the time we were apart we are here, from this day forward, we will be there for each other. I also know that it is Frisco's spirit that brought us together and that even though my parents never got to meet you and vice versa I know they are looking down from heaven smiling with approval. So today I stand before you take to you as my husband. I promise I will be forever faithful to you no matter what and always make you happy. I vow to love you for longer than the universe holds." Felicia took the ring from Lucas and slid it onto Mac's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Do you Mac Scorpio take Felicia Jones to be your lawful wedded wife, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Felicia Jones take Mac Scorpio to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"With their love for each other clearly shown and with the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mac, you may kiss your bride."

Mac and Felicia looked lovingly into each other's eyes and by the end of the ceremony the two lovebirds were standing so close to each other that they started kissing the second the minister said, "Mac, you may kiss your bride"; the two locked in a lengthy and passionate lip lock. As they kissed, they kissed like there was no tomorrow, and the guests cheered.

Once the happy couple stopped kissing, the minister then said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mac Scorpio." As Mac and Felicia left the altar, Felicia on Mac's arm, the two of them briefly gazed dreamily into each other's eyes before they walked out of the church door, down a few steps, and before they got into a horse drawn carriage to the location their reception on the Copacabana Mac whispered to Felicia, "We finally made it!".

"I know."

At the reception tent on the Copacabana beach with the views of Pão de Açúcar (Sugarloaf Mountain) and the statue of Cristo Redentor (Christ the Redeemer), everyone was talking on how beautiful the ceremony. By this time the bride, who changed into simple cocktail dresses, Felicia in white, and Robin and the rest of the bridal party in blue velvet, and the groom and groomsmen changed into something suitable for the warm fall weather. That was when Robin got the guests attention.

"Time to make a toast the newlyweds."

Robin turned towards the happy couple and said, "Aunt Felicia when Uncle Mac first told me about you I was in awe that he still was in love with his love after all this time. Deep down I knew you two would get back together. I am very happy for you and Uncle Mac.

To tell you the truth Mac seemed like a second father and now getting to know you better

in person in such a short time, you have become a second mother to me. I know that we the Scorpios will be one big happy family. To my uncle and aunt."

"To Mac and Felicia!"

"Now the best man would like to say something as well."

"Mac when we first met Felicia and her grandmother I saw that you could not take your eyes off of Felicia, I knew then instantly you had found your match. Now all these years later you two are finally together as one. Felicia, I am glad that you are back in Mac's life, as you two really do belong together. To my brother and sister-in-law, the happy couple."

"Here, here."

Robin then said, "It is now time for Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia to dance their first dance as husband and wife."

Felicia and Mac made their way to the dancing floor as Mark Wills' song _I Do (Cherish You)_, was beginning to play, and danced till the song was over. After that Robert danced with Felicia to Stevie Wonder's song _Isn't She Lovely _ while Mac danced with Maria to Boyz II Men's song _A Song For Mama_. After all the dancing and more chatting it was time for the cake cutting. When it came to the cake the happy couple compromised on chocolate fudge and French vanilla with edible flowers and the Mac and Felicia like figurines on top of the cake under an arch with a bell as decoration, Then came the best part of the night, the throwing of the bouquet and the garter. Felicia was up first as the Cyndi Lauper's song _Girls Just Want To Have Fun and_ all the unmarried ladies who were not married yet came forward including Robin, Maxie, Georgie, and Flicka. Felicia closed her eyes and then randomly threw her bouquet into the air and Robin caught bouquet. Mac was up next, and as soon as Felicia was comfortably seated in a chair, the song by MC Hammer, _You Can't Touch This _came on, the crowd went wild. Mac slowly slid the garter off of Felicia's leg and then stood up, with his back faced towards the unmarried guys flung the garter with all his might and Patrick was the lucky guy who caught the garter! As the night progressed there were more picture taken and then towards the end of the party Mac and Felicia decided it was time for them to go up their newlywed suite. As they left they were showered with seeds. Then Mac and Felicia made their way to their suite. There they danced slowly to Bosson's "One In A Million" while gazing into each other's eyes, and before long Felicia got into the strapless longline bustier, that Tiffany and Flicka got for her and the two made love for the first time as husband and wife.


	7. Epilogue: Life After the Wedding

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

Mac and Felicia: Childhood Love Reunited

Epilogue

Life after the wedding

It finally happened. They are now joined as one. It was what they had wanted even if they had to wait. The family of four stayed in Rio for an extra week to sightsee in Rio and Brazil while the rest of the guests and bridal party went back to Port Charles and Maria to Texas. The first tourist site they visited was the Cristo Redentor statue, situated a top Pão Açucar.

"Wow the views are spectacular from here" said Mac with his arms around Felicia's waist, "You can even see the location of our reception from here."

Felicia took this opportunity and surprised Mac with a kiss.

After their lengthy kiss Felicia added, "Yeah I never knew how scenic Rio is, but then again, we have other cities to visit as well."

After their stay in Rio, they went to Santos, a city known for its sandy beaches. They spent two nights at a secluded resort. During their stay, the family went hang gliding and afterwards Maxie and Georgie went to bit of exploring and shopping for souvenirs while Mac and Felicia went back to the resort they had a romantic dinner together.

The next few days were a blur. The family visited barrio Liberdade (Liberty District, Japantown during their annual festival) in São Paulo, the capital building in Brasilia, and the Iguaçu Falls located at Foz do Iguaçu which is near the Brazilian and Paraguayan border. The whole family was amazed at how beautiful a nature made waterfall can be.

"Wow this waterfall is absolutely without a doubt picturesque and breathtaking," whispered Felicia.

"I agree, but you know, even as I am seeing this magnificent waterfall, I am blessed with something that is just as lovely as the waterfall."

Felicia looked into Mac's eyes with curiosity.

"Why you of course my love."

Felicia looked lovingly into Mac's eyes and before long the lovebirds were smooching intensely.

After their extended stay, the happy family went back to Port Charles. Two weeks later, Maxie and Georgie graduated from PCU as members of class of 2012.

Two months post graduation, Mac had a surprise for his family. He was about to surprise with a graduation trip for his daughters and a honeymoon for him and Felicia. On the day of the surprise, Mac got off work early and got the things he needed to make the surprise extra special. He went home saw no one was home and did the decorating. Not long after he finished Felicia called, "Honey I just picked the girls up and we are on our way home, you might want to be careful we are all not in a good mood."

Within fifteen minutes Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie, all with faces of stone.

"Is everything okay? Looks like you guys could use some cheering up, why don't you guys let it all out and then after that I have a surprise you three."

"Today was horrible the job interview I went to, as it turns out they prefer people who have their Masters or PhD degrees." said a deflated Georgie.

"Hey you are lucky you got anywhere, my search for even ONE interview has been futile!" exclaimed Maxie.

"When you hear about my day, your day will not seem as bad," explained Felicia.

Mac, Maxie, and Georgie turned their attention towards Felicia.

"First, one of the best kickboxing instructors was fired today because the new management felt like she was not performing to their standards, even though she has been working hard to get back to the way she was before the accident. Two because of the change in management, I have to be careful because I could be next on the chopping block."

"Wow that is bad mom," said Georgie.

"How could the management intimidate you? You have been there since before we reunited. They are being hostile cause they are not used to seeing so much unprecedented and amazing talent, " said Mac sounding aggravated.

Mac went over and gave Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie all a hug.

"So now that we have told you about our day, tell us, how was your day and what is the surprise? And what is with the decorations I am seeing?"

"Well my day was smooth, not much went on today at the station, at least nothing tha required my attention. However, the guys at the station provided us with plane tickets for the girls' graduation trip and our honeymoon."

The girls and Felicia instantly perked up from the news.

"Where are we going?" piped both Maxie and Georgie.

"How about sightseeing in Spain?"

"Are you SERIOUS?"

"Yes I am serious, would I kid you two?"

"Thanks dad!"

"May I ask where we are going Mac?"

"How about seeing the sights of Italy?"

Felicia was speechless beyond words.

"That sounds so perfect and romantic for the two you!" said Maxie

"I agree," said Georgie.

"Felicia are you ok?"

"Ok? I am ecstatic. I have always wanted to visit Italy!"

"That is not all. After all our sightseeing, we are to meet up in London to go and watch the Olympics!"

"Oh this is so awesome dad, you are the best!" exclaimed Georgie.

"You have stuck to you vows and I love that you kept your promises," said Felicia in a lovey-dovey voice.

"I have always wanted to see Spain, and now I can," said an excited Maxie who is now jumping for joy.

"We leave in two days, so you guys better start getting ready. Felicia this way you can also get out of the new management's way and let them settle into a routine."

"Good idea Mac, I am in need of a break too, especially when they are watching me like a hawk when I am teaching."

Before they knew it they were off to their European destinations. Maxie and Georgie left first on a separate flight. Mac and Felicia hugged the girls before they left.

"Have fun you two, you guys have really earned it."

"We will mom. You guys have fun too! You guys deserve all the happiness in the world!" said Maxie.

"Mom, I know that you are going to have a great time in Italy. We will see you in London to watch the Olympics!" said Georgie

After Maxie and Georgie's flight took off from LaGuardia, Felicia and Mac had two hours before their flight leaves for Italy.

"Mac the timing of your surprise is perfect. I love you," gushed Felicia.

"I love you too my sweet pumpkin," said Mac returning the sentiment.

Who would have known his life would be perfect in such a short time?

During their one month of sightseeing from July to August, Felicia and Mac traveled through Italy. They rode the gondola under the Venetian nighttime sky, explored the history of the Italian Renaissance in Florence, picnicked on the luscious green hillsides of Tuscany and saw the Leaning Towers of Pisa. During their stay in Tuscany, they had on or many romantic evenings. From there the couple went to Rome where they saw the Colesseum, sat at the Spanish steps afternoon on a rare cool day, and the Trevi Fountain for an in the last few days of their honeymoon. While at the fountain, Felicia made a wish and within a few minutes Mac surprised here with a dozen pink roses and they locked lips right in front of the fountain.

At the end of their honeymoon, they flew from Rome to London to meet up with Maxie and Georgie, to watch the Olympic Games.

During the time they spent in London, the family reminisced and swapped stories.

"I had an awesome time in Spain," said Maxie.

"Which cities did you guys visit?" asked Mac.

"Madrid, Toledo, Barcelona, Pamplona, and Salamanca," answered Maxie, "There was to see and explore in each city."

"Yeah in Madrid we went to the see the famous Spanish paintings from artists long ago such as El Greco and Pablo Picasso. Hey did you know that El Greco lived most of his life in Toledo? And that Toledo was the capital of Spain until King Philip II moved the capital to Spain to Madrid 400+ years ago? I found out all that while we visited the city."

"I liked Barcelona and Pamplona," interjected Maxie.

"Georgie and I saw the reputable style, art, and architecture. We also saw a flamenco show and the dancers were really good. In Pamplona we saw the running of bulls."

Felicia looked worry with what Maxie had said but Maxie added, "You do not have to worry mom, Georgie and I did not participate in the run."

"Maxie and I also went to Salamanca and visited the oldest university in Europe. After that we went to the Somiedo National Reserve in the mountainous Northern Spain."

Felicia feeling relieved after what Maxie said her then asked, "What did you guys do there?"

"I did mountain biking and Maxie did horseback riding. We got to explore one of many vast wilderness trails," said Georgie.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had fun," said Mac.

"Yeah our trip was a blast!" said Maxie, "Thank you for surprising us dad."

"How was your Italian honeymoon?" inquired Georgie.

"It was above and beyond fantastic not to mention romantic," replied Felicia, "We visited Venice, Florence, Tuscany, and Rome and saw all the monuments that we once heard so much about."

"Sounded like you guys had fun as well."

Felicia, Mac, and Georgie have all noticed a change in Maxie.

"Maxie, you have changed from being self-centered to being more caring since mom and dad got together, is this change for the better?"

"I dunno, maybe." teased Maxie.

After the Olympic Games ended the family of four flew back to New York and was on their way home to Port Charles. In the months following the trips, everything seemed to be going well. Felicia left her old job voluntarily and opened her own kickboxing gym for girls with the financial backing of Jax. Georgie decided to go back to school and further her education while Maxie found her dream job working with fashion.

As the day of Mac and Felicia's reunion approached, Mac (with the help from Robin and Anna) planned a special little dinner for the two of them. Little did Mac realize, he was in for a big surprise. On the night of their one year reunion anniversary dinner, Mac gave Felicia a stunning diamond necklace-earring-bracelet set. Felicia was so moved that she almost forgot to tell him the good news.

"Mac my sweet love, remember our unforgettable honeymoon and everything that went on and the wish that I made?"

"Yes. It was one of the best times I have had in my life, and I asked about the wish but you would not tell."

"Well I do have to something to tell you. There was one thing that did come about during our adventure. Honey I think you may have noticed by now that I am getting bigger, it is because in about seven months you are going to father of twin boys!"

Mac nearly dropped the desserts.

"Are you all right?"

"I am more than all right, I am thrilled! Oh my goodness this is so exciting. I became elated when I reunited with you and become then when I became a father to Maxie and Georgie. Now our family is about to grow."

"It sure is."

Felicia got up and kissed Mac.

"Maxie and Georgie already of the good news and Maria does too," said Felicia.

"I think we should tell Robert, Anna, Robin, Bobbie, Tony, Lucas, Sean, Tiffany, and their kids about the good news, say on Thanksgiving? Oh I am so excited!" exclaimed Mac.

"I know, I cannot wait to see everyone's reactions!"

As Thanksgiving drew close, Mac and Felicia planned a big day of feasting and celebrating for they were about to announce the joyous news!

The day of thanks and the big announcement came, Mac and Felicia were ready, and this will be one of the most memorable Thanksgivings to come. As the turkey was about to be served and everyone was chattering and catching up, Felicia got everyone's attention by clinking the beverage class she had in her hand.

"Everyone, Mac and I have good news to tell you As some of you may or may not have noticed that I am growing. Well the good news is that I am now four months pregnant and expecting twins."

"Our family is not only going to get bigger but it is going to get better and I am thankful for that."

After the announcement was made, everyone showed utter shock on their faces and there was not a sound in room, it was like the sound of a dropped pin could be heard. Before long everyone was congratulating the soon to-be-parents.

After the meal, the girls gathered in one corner and the guys in the other.

"Felicia this is exciting," said Tiffany.

"Do you know if you are having boys or girls?" asked Bobbie.

"Are you sure you want to know now?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Anna, Robin in unison.

"Okay anyone want to make a guess?"

"I am guessing boys, is that right?" asked Flicka.

"Yes I will be having boys."

Everyone started hugging Felicia when she realized that she and Mac should announce the good news to the rest of their friends before it gets obvious.

Robin suddenly caught Felicia off guard by asking, "When are bundles of joy due?"

"April 7."

It was not long before everyone in Port Charles found out about the good news and the gifts, cards, and well-wishes came pouring in.

The pregnancy progressed without a single hitch. Five weeks before the due date, Maria, Anna, Robin, Maxie, Georgie, Laura, Lulu, Alexis, Kristina, Monica, Skye, Emily, and

Bobbie all attended Felicia's baby shower held by Tiffany and Flicka.

"Wow this is fantastic, said Felicia enjoying herself, "You must have gone through a lot

of trouble, putting this together Tiffany."

"Oh it was nothing at all and you know that I would do anything for you."

When it was time to open the presents, Felicia gave a little speech.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today, I could not ask for more when I have great friends like you guys, and of course Anna, Robin, Maxie, Georgie, and Bobbie you guys rock too!"

Felicia then opened the gifts and it was everything imaginable from educational toys from Anna and Robin, to stuffed toys from Georgie, Bobbie, Tiffany and Flicka, to adorable high end clothing from Maxie, to many, many books from Alexis, Kristina, Monica, Skye and Emily and a few items that can only be found in the Southwest from Maria.

After the party, Flicka and Felicia hung out for a bit and asked her about naming the boys.

"Felicia have you thought about what you and Mac thought about what you are going to name your boys?"

"Well I had discussed with Mac about naming them after family members or longtime friends to honor them."

"Oh it would be like when my mom and dad name me and my brother after you and your first husband...oh I did not mean to bring up a sensitive subject."

"No, no that is okay, as a matter of fact you gave me a good idea."

With that reassurance, Flicka breathed a sigh of relief.

Only a week after the shower, the twins were ready to come into world. After eight hours of labor, Felicia gave birth to premature but healthy boys, Andrew Robert and Sean

Malcolm Scorpio on March 12, 2013. Not long after the births, Felicia and Mac asked Robert and Anna to be godparents to Andrew Robert, and Sean and Tiffany to be Sean Malcolm Scorpio.

Mac and Felicia's life were finally complete.


End file.
